


Свет в темноте

by Violet_Stormblue



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Demons, Drama, Historical, London, M/M, Philosophy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Stormblue/pseuds/Violet_Stormblue
Summary: Они минуют вход и застревают в тёмной паутине. В Лондоне, похожем на громадный лабиринт, заполненный оттенками красного, два демона коротают бесконечно долгие дни. И если Себастьян уже смирился с невозможностью ничего изменить, то Сиэль — ещё мечтает. О том, что он снова станет человеком. О том, что выход всё-таки есть. Но если однажды он получит спасительный ключ, то чем окажется заветная дверь? Чем-то призрачным и далёким или до боли знакомым и родным? Каким предстанет он — подлинный свет в темноте?





	Свет в темноте

_И я шагаю к темноте внутри; или же к свету._

_Маргарет Этвуд_

_ **Лондон. 1914 год.** _

_ **1 августа.** _

Германия, Бельгия и Россия — эти понятия Сиэля совсем не занимают. 

Есть ещё другие (Франция, Сербия, Австро-Венгрия), но они не интересуют его тоже. Любое печатное слово на тему грядущего неизбежного вызывает у него странное неприятие и даже беглое раздражение. 

Вот почему Сиэль решительно забирает газету у Себастьяна из рук...

И заменяет её собой. 

Закатное солнце — сегодня карминное, клубничное — течёт прямо по ним и проходит насквозь, фантомной дымкой обволакивает алебастровые тела. Оно сплетается с мягкими движениями рук, стелется на падающую одежду и медленно тает, плавно танцуя в ломаных изгибах мятых простыней. 

Скручиваются и ленты. Сиэль сладко прерывисто дышит, прикусывает губу и краем затуманенного взгляда ловит ворох ниток. Призрачных, переливающихся, полупрозрачных. Гиацинтовый и васильковый свет возникает повсюду, а после перетекает и струится, меняясь на случайных волнистых перекрёстках, где становится почти осязаемым, глубоким и тёмно-фиолетовым, словно созревшая виноградная гроздь.

Они плавают в океане мирных (обманчиво спокойных) бликов, но всё равно. 

Даже так — просто подойти к Себастьяну ни с того ни с сего, отметнуть пачку сердито зашелестевших фраз и утянуть его за собой в нелепое подобие забвения. Это тоже не помогает.

Она вязко наползает со всех сторон. И очень душит, и сильно давит. 

Да.

Эту паутину не раскромсать.

Все попытки тщетны. И поэтому ничего не меняется. Это не просто трудно, быть может, это вовсе невыполнимо. Они с Себастьяном всё равно остаются внутри. Не снаружи. Как и всегда — внутри. 

Нет.

Эту паутину не разорвать.

Солнечный диск падает за изломанные крыши домов, и улицу затопляет чернильная синева.

— Ну вот, — вскоре замечает Сиэль, немного потягиваясь от удовольствия. — Теперь всё ноет и болит.

Иногда после такого очень хочется спать, но не сегодня, и он потихоньку выбирается из постели, а затем заворачивается в пышный бархатистый плед. Сиэль — навеки юный и стройный — хромает, будто немощный старик, и с трудом волочит ставшие свинцовыми ноги. А следом за ним тянутся синие блестящие ленты, похожие на запутанный шлейф.

— Что на вас нашло? — оторвав голову от подушки, Себастьян пытается разгадать причину такой импульсивность и внезапности, исходящей от Сиэля, и с лёгким укором отмечает: — Милорд, вы еле двигаетесь. 

— Знаешь, иногда... — отрывисто бросает Сиэль и отворачивается к окну, чтобы болезненно-нежно уронить: — Periculum in mora. *1 

Часть переулка сверкает: за мутным стеклом длинной гирляндой медлительно расцветают фонари. Вдалеке он видит широкую улицу. Этот яркий кусок вклинивается между респектабельными домами и отчаянно притягивает изголодавшийся демонический взгляд. 

Человеческая сущность видна, как на ладони. Души похожи на небольшие расплывчатые купола или на нечёткие облака, парящие прямо над головами. Не рваные перистые, а округлые и жемчужные, вобравшие в себя безграничную палитру оттенков. Они светятся изнутри и пастельно расплетают ночь иллюзорными светляками. 

От них невозможно оторвать глаз. 

— К тому же это приятно, — открыто делится Сиэль впечатлениями и намного тише замечает: — Когда что-то болит, я ощущаю себя по-другому. Более существующим. Живым. Похожим на них. 

Его пленит эта не самая лучшая, зато весьма примечательная человеческая черта — не с радостью наслаждаться тем, что есть, а с колкой завистью хотеть то, что недоступно.

Улица забита отдыхающими, беспечными и праздными. И Сиэль провожает глазами дам (всё ещё беззаботных, всё ещё разодетых) и их степенных джентльменов, будто не замечающих надвигающихся перемен. 

Словно не видящих, как рядом с ними растянутой оливковой змеёй движется колонна солдат.

— Их стало слишком много в последнее время, — рассеянно отмечает он, обращаясь к возникшему за плечом Себастьяну. — Ты не находишь?

— Вы пропустили очередной выпуск «Таймс».

— Я вообще перестал такое читать, — без лишних споров признаёт Сиэль и непримиримо добавляет: — Книги — лучше. А что случилось?

— Германия объявила России войну.

— Теперь понимаешь... — бесцветно произносит Сиэль, — почему я их не читаю?.. 

— Заварить чай? — предлагает Себастьян. — Или принести воды? 

— Пожалуй, воды, — решает Сиэль. 

Возможно, это лишь игра воображения и он плутает в плену фантазий, как в исполинском тенистом лесу. Ведь иногда Сиэлю чудится, что рядом с Себастьяном, темнота сжимает чуть меньше. Поэтому он и не отпускает, поймав другую ладонь на лету.

Сиэль хочет застыть и стоять так, пока солнце не взойдёт и не наступит рассвет, до тех пор, пока не обветшает эта комната и даже не разрушится дом.

Целую вечность.

Но всё же... 

— Как думаешь, чего я на самом деле хочу? 

— Чего же? — это риторический вопрос. Дань вежливости для поддержания беседы. 

Себастьян отлично знает. Сиэль вроде как намекал. Один, два или тысячу раз. Отчаянное желание уже не настолько тайное, как поначалу, но при этом всё ещё безрассудное, будто в изогнутом зеркале, неверно отражается на спокойном и бледном лице Себастьяна. 

Нет. Нет. Нет.

Не расплести, не разорвать, не раскромсать. 

Сиэль с сожалением выпускает его руку.

И говорит:

— Снова стать человеком.

_ **2 августа.** _

Раз-два-три.

Мимо проносятся витые чугунные прутья решётки.

Раз-два-три.

Сиэлю удобней мысленно считать их именно так, хотя он и не знает почему. Может оттого, что по два очень коротко, а по четыре — слишком длинно? Или потому, что это самая завершённая и гармоничная комбинация из всех? 

Сейчас нет и семи. Раннее утро остужает и бодрит. Оно встречает их свежестью и ещё одним солнцем, но уже не таким как вчера. Высоким, туманным и ферраллитным. Тоже пронзительно холодным. 

Они размеренно шагают по бульвару, но не заходят в парк. Конкретной цели нет. Их прогулки обычно ведут в никуда. Сиэль и Себастьян просто ступают вперед, и город неспешно движется вместе с ними. 

— Когда я был маленьким, — начинает Сиэль и мятежно выходит за рамки приличий, уцепившись Себастьяну за локоть. — Детскую доверху заполняли игрушки.

Сиэль не большой ценитель подобного рода «развлечений», он страстный любитель книг. Равно как и Себастьян. Они оба предпочли бы остаться в гостиной, но иногда знакомые стены выпивают из тебя все соки, из-за чего и бездумная ходьба кажется прекрасным способом скоротать время. 

А может просто его убить. 

— Но всерьёз меня занимала только одна. — Сиэль придвигается ближе, и Себастьян несколько замедляет ход, уделяя ему разгорающееся внимание.

Большую часть времени они молчат (отчего Сиэль испытывает противоестественное удовольствие от того, что ему не надо постоянно кого-то веселить), но порой — вот как сейчас — рассказывают что-нибудь друг другу. Ведь делиться воспоминаниями — это ещё один занимательный способ хоть чем-нибудь себя занять. Ещё один экстравагантный метод немного пострадать от безвозвратно утерянного, а заодно оживить прошлое. 

Хотя усиленно делать припарки двум мертвецам уже, конечно, поздновато.

— Деревянный лабиринт, — тихо продолжает Сиэль, — в форме небольшого кубика, в котором имелось два углубления. 

— В верхнем углу находилось отверстие, куда закидывался металлический шарик размером с горошину. Так вот, ты бросал его внутрь, а затем крутил кубик до того момента, пока шарик опять не выпадал на ладонь, но уже с противоположного нижнего уголка.

— Горошину? — невпопад отвлекается Себастьян. — Вы же могли её проглотить.

— Ну, к тому времени я представлял собой довольно смышлёного ребёнка и умел отличать то, что можно есть, от того, что нельзя... Но дело не в этом. А в том, что эти крохотные дырочки, хоть и находились с разных сторон, на вид казались совершенно одинаковыми. При определённом положении этой игрушки выход легко превращался во вход и наоборот, понимаешь?.. Вот что занимало меня больше всего. 

— Это как в жизни, не правда ли? — подсказывает Себастьян и Сиэль с готовностью кивает. — Никогда не знаешь, где начало, где конец, и предел ли это вовсе... 

— Если подумать, это вообще была странная вещица. Я до сих пор не знаю почему, но иногда горошинка выпадала чересчур быстро, а бывало, она не видела свет часами. Но совершенно точно я уверен в одном. Внутри той головоломки... — Сиэль на мгновение замолкает. — Была сплошная темнота.

— А потом шарик исчез, — потерянно пожимает плечами он. — Или выпал оттуда, когда я не видел, или окончательно застрял внутри. Я этого так и не узнал.

«Может это был не лабиринт? — думает Сиэль. — Может, там внутри колыхалась паутина?»

Раз-два...

Прутья внезапно заканчиваются, но Сиэль упрямо продолжает счёт.

РаЗ. дВа.

Хотя и совсем другой — чёткий, но при этом безобразный; выверенный, но до боли уродливый. 

рАЗ. ДвА. 

Часть улицы перекрывает огромный флаг Британской империи. Они видят новую — устрашающую по своим размерам — колонну солдат, которая уверенно марширует вдаль. За ней катятся громыхающие на ходу орудия и бегут несколько десятков взмыленных лошадей.

Сиэль не глухой и не слепой — с недавних пор Лондон потряхивает и лихорадит, а отголоски этой мрачной болезни разносятся по всей Великобритании. Однако при этом он думает, что газеты лгут. Вот когда какой-нибудь сумасшедший (которого, если вспыхнут волнения, вероятнее всего застрелят первым) завопит на ближайшем углу, что началась война, тогда и Сиэль в это поверит. А до этого мгновения он надеется, что дела обстоят не настолько плачевно.

Однако грохочущий танк совсем не пылинка. Такое проигнорировать сложно.

— И мы потихоньку готовимся, верно? — поворачивается Сиэль к Себастьяну. 

— Вы тоже чувствуете? 

— Всем существом, — вздрогнув, отмечает он. — К чему-то страшному... но грандиозному.

Сиэль пытается пропустить мимо ушей топот, сердитое фырканье и металлический лязг, который гулко разносится между притихших пока закрытых магазинов. 

На это уходят все силы. Он даже бросает считать.

— Заметили разницу? — внезапно спрашивает Себастьян, указав в сторону удаляющейся цепочки.

— Да, — испуганно выдыхает Сиэль, хотя ему-то бояться в сущности нечего. — Те вчерашние были безоружны, а у этих...

— Вдруг появились винтовки. — Заключает Себастьян и утягивает его подальше от этих громких чеканных шагов, выкриков, усталых и нетерпеливых, и вмиг отяжелевшего густого воздуха, насквозь пропитанного отголосками дурных предзнаменований. 

Они сворачивают в проулок, чтобы оставить ненужную суматоху вдалеке, а потом замедляются. 

Эта новая дорожка среди спящих домов вступает в разительный контраст с остальными, и они медленно впитывают наступающий день. Тихий и солнечный. 

Сиэль останавливается и тянет Себастьяна к себе.

Ветер приносит осиновый лист. Суховатый, оранжевый и тронутый алым по краям. Слишком ранний для ещё не наступившей осени. Он летит мимо них, а потом исчезает на безликой мозаике мостовой. 

Руки Себастьяна ложатся Сиэлю на предплечья. Кажется, его хотят поцеловать и он, конечно, тоже этого хочет. Всегда. Но сейчас немного меньше. В это мгновение ему нужно просто немного постоять в этой ломкой пустоте.

И тихо спросить:

— Себастьян, эта история про лабиринт... Не напоминает тебе нас?

***

Они возвращаются домой — больше некуда. 

И Сиэль выходит на импровизированный «балкон».

Одно название, впрочем. Просто небольшой эркерный выступ, который наполняет стол и пара кресел, кремовая тюль и крупная розовидная пеларгония, застывшая на узком подоконнике в горшке.

Ноги отчаянно ноют и гудят, а отпечатки прохладного ветра до сих пор холодят и немного покусывают лицо. Сиэль думал, что когда он превратится в демона, то станет существом совершенно другого порядка. Слишком бездушным, ледяным и неуязвимым. А он ощущает всё и даже больше. 

Бесчувственность — вот уж точно главная ложь. 

Он толкает оконные створки и смотрит на город с высоты.

Теперь не хочется выходить. На этот раз Сиэлю вполне хватает небольшого зелёного островка — куска общественного сада, что виднеется среди ухоженных особняков. Перед ним правильный геометрический расклад, идеальные пропорции и отточенные рукотворные границы. 

Сиэль лицом к лицу сталкивается с ещё одним незамысловатым, к слову, лабиринтом.

— Вы же это несерьёзно? — неожиданно слышит он.

Себастьян прикрывает поверхность стола льняной дорожкой, усыпанной алыми розами, а затем приносит блюдца, чашки, ложки.

Сегодня хоть какое-то разнообразие. Однообразие? 

Этим утром не чай. А кофе, фрукты и джем. 

В самом центре клюквенное пятно. Здесь же хлеб. Пшеничный и бескровный. Острые треугольные ломтики красиво уложены вокруг фарфоровой вазочки, отчего Сиэлю кажется, что за ним следит ужасающий потерявший зрачок глаз. 

Это снова темнота. 

Сиэлю чудится, что она хищно смотрит прямо в него.

— Какая разница, если выхода всё равно нет, — безучастно отзывается он. 

Зачем Себастьян задал этот вопрос? Стать человеком — сей путь навеки закрыт.

С белой тарелки на Сиэля смотрят новые пурпурные вариации: слива, инжир и гранат. 

Посуду он двигает с места на место. Ещё одна маленькая забавная головоломка. Сделать так, чтобы всё уместилось и ничего не упало. А потом принимается наливать кофе, в то время как Себастьян пытается втиснуть сюда ещё и ажурную салфетницу. 

— А он есть. — Заявляет Себастьян и Сиэль лишается рук. 

Чёрный водопад разрезает сгустившийся воздух и ложится громадным пятном на паркет. Оно стремительно растекается, и гладкая обжигающая волна бесстрашно наступает Себастьяну на ботинки, захватывает угол персидского ковра и настойчиво облизывает резные ножки стола. 

— Прости, что? — заторможенно переспрашивает Сиэль. 

Он бездумно смотрит на покачивающийся блестящий бок, в котором виднеются искажённые стены, деформированные предметы и искривившаяся до неузнаваемости реальность. 

А потом встаёт...

И отшвыривает кофейник ногой.

Неважно. Не бьётся. Это же серебро. 

— Как. Ты. Посмел. — Лицо Сиэля темнеет, словно туча. — Мне не сказать?! 

В жилах вспыхивает ярость. 

Они на равных. Контракта больше нет. Сиэль уже не может раздавать приказы. У него нет таких возможностей и прав. Но это его не волнует, ему на это совершенно плевать! 

Ещё немного молчания и Сиэль ударит. Он подойдёт и начисто размозжит Себастьяну голову вот этим самым проклятым кофейником! И не просто так, а потому что ровно так же обращаются с ним. За то, что Себастьян прекрасно видит, как мучается Сиэль...

Но упорно хранит молчание.

Сиэль задыхается от злости и становится похож на раскалённую печь.

Но сделать ничего не успевает. 

Его опережает Себастьян. Сделав шаг навстречу, он крепко прижимает Сиэля к себе. 

— Это настолько мучительно? — выпытывает Себастьян и ласково касается губами растрёпанной сизой макушки.

Сиэль обмирает. 

Ему становится стыдно, отчего он весь съеживается и как будто бы становится меньше. Конечно, Сиэль не смог бы решиться даже на единственный удар. Он же ни в чём не виноват. На один разрушительный миг в нём просто заговорило отчаяние. 

Не в силах пошевелиться, Сиэль обращается в воск и позволяет Себастьяну лепить из него всё что угодно и кого угодно.

— Да, — шепчет он.

Это существование не для него. Оно причиняет боль. Сиэль ест души, а они медленно и неотвратимо пожирают его, благодаря чему он терзается так сильно, что готов опять стать человеком. 

Ради избавления он пойдёт на всё. 

Без малейших колебаний Сиэль согласится на любую, пусть даже фатальную, глупость.

А Себастьян... Возможно, это просто привычка, ведь он блуждает в потустороннем мире уже целую вечность. Так много-много лет... Может он не замечает этой темноты?

— Пожалуйста, скажи, — глухо умоляет он. — Что надо сделать?

Себастьян берёт в свои руки смятенное лицо, и Сиэль поднимает глаза. Он так и не вырос, поэтому обречён всегда смотреть на Себастьяна снизу вверх. Но сейчас ему нравится ощущение слабости. Так намного удобней с тайным упованием цепляться за бархатный (возможно, несущий спасение?) смоляной взгляд. 

Сиэль остался совсем один, ему больше не у кого спросить.

Или просить.

— Чтобы демону стать человеком... — невыносимо медленно начинает Себастьян, и Сиэль впитывает абсолютно всё, поглощая каждое мимолётное движение, словно губка.

— Нужно снова умереть. — Отрезает он и забирает последнее — надежду.

Лабиринт вдруг становится шире, глубже и темней.

Нет.

Эту паутину не разорвать.

Выход более нереальный, чем вход.

_ **3 августа.** _

Она бывает разной. Молниеносной или самоотверженной, героической или обычной, никому не нужной или даже попросту глупой. Вот к каким выводам пришёл Сиэль.  
Но в его случае к ней применялось одно-единственное слово. Для Сиэля смерть становилась до отвратительности «не-воз-мож-ной», поскольку демоны не могут умереть. И это было совсем не свойственно Себастьяну... 

Вот так не смешно пошутить.

Книжный шкаф протяжно стонет и скрипит. Сиэль рывком распахивает дверцы и пару минут выжидает неизвестно чего. 

Сегодня никаких дурацких прогулок. Никаких военных. Никаких новостей.

Только книги, чай и Себастьян. 

Утреннюю газету (краем глаза он пробегает пару строчек о нарушении бельгийского нейтралитета) Сиэль безжалостно отправляет прямиком в окно и затем смотрит, как она огромной разлохмаченной бабочкой устилает каменную кладку. Отчаянных безумцев пока тоже не видно. Только тощая ободранная кошка умывается на краю цветника, внушая тем самым некое подобие успокоения.

Он вслепую шарит по полкам, чтобы вытащить книгу наугад и таким нетривиальным способом узнать, что думает по поводу этой весьма незаурядной ситуации вселенная.

Раскрытые страницы переворачиваются и шуршат, а затем останавливаются.

Сиэль читает ответ: 

_«Знакомьтесь! Пудинг, это Алиса. Алиса, это Пудинг. Унесите пудинг!»_ *2

Да-да, очень к месту. 

Хочешь стать человеком? Без проблем! Можешь проткнуть себя кочергой, а затем пару раз застрелиться (ну так, для верности) и броситься вниз с высоченной башни. Только делай всё быстрее, иначе к вечернему чаепитию не поспеешь. 

С тем самым... пресловутым унесённым пудингом. 

Сегодня Сиэль не такой меланхоличный, как день назад, и не такой растерянный, как вчера. Ему не сидится на месте и хочется немедленных действий. Он словно взъерошенная и растревоженная пташка порхает туда-сюда по гостиной, совсем не зная, что предпринять.

Он так и продолжает бесцельно ходить по кругу с книгой в руке, когда на пороге возникает Себастьян. Конечно, он тактично молчит, но благодаря скептическому выражению лица Сиэль и так без особого труда понимает ход этих мыслей.

«Господин заскучал, судя по выбранной книге, впал в детство, да и в целом хандрит и мается от безделья. Что до литературы, лучше бы предпочёл томик Вордсворта или Бодлера». 

После чего Себастьян красноречиво вздыхает и выносит шахматную доску, чтобы Сиэль мог занять себя хоть чем-то более развивающим и полезным. 

Они расставляют фигуры.

— Милорд, — Себастьян склоняется над чёрно-белым полем и смотрит на Сиэля в упор. — Со вчерашнего дня от вас очень сильно пахнет миндалём...

— Вчера я глотнул цианид. — Раскрывается он. — Пока ты плескался в ванной. 

— Ну и как? — с праздным интересом оглядывают его. 

— Жив, как видишь! — не без сарказма восклицает Сиэль и беззаботно покачивает ногой. — Но чувствую себя неважно. Я ничего не могу проглотить, меня от всего тошнит.  
Сиэль манит к себе Себастьяна, чтобы продемонстрировать ему начинку письменного стола, выдвинув нижний ящик, и они вместе любуются содержимым.

— Так вот почему вы отказались перекусить, — хладнокровно отмечает Себастьян, вернувшись на место. — Знаете, такого количества с лихвой хватило бы на то, чтобы отправить на тот свет, ну не знаю... например, графиню Пампэсс и всех её еженедельных гостей. *3

Из Лондона они так и не уезжают. Незачем. Сиэлю привычней оставаться тут, а Себастьяна этот вопрос и вовсе не заботит. На своём бесконечно долгом веку он успел несколько раз обмотать земной шар и пришёл к выводу о том, что ему в сущности всё равно. Временами он вообще выглядит так, будто всё окружающее смертельно опостылело и надоело. Осточертело, так сказать. Так какая разница, здесь или на другом конце земли они будут делать то же, что и обычно? То есть пить чай, читать или поглощать души. 

К тому же Виктории больше нет, фотографий Сиэля не сохранилось, а Себастьяна так и вовсе не знает никто. 

Концы с успехом брошены в воду, и всегда можно сказать, что ты нездешний, что ты проездом. Обладая демоническим шармом, они именно так и поступили, успев втереться в доверие новой аристократии и кое-кого при этом весьма неплохо узнать. 

— Ты имеешь в виду всех её напыщенных гостей, — пафосно уточняет Сиэль, отвлёкшись и потеряв очередную пешку. — Таких же напыщенных, как она сама. 

— Вы хотели сказать «важных», — наставительно поправляет Себастьян, но в глубине антрацитового взора дружно возникают и кружатся озорные сполохи. 

— Нет, я хотел произнести как раз то, что сказал, — громко фыркает Сиэль и надувает щеки. — Миссис Напыщенность!

— Милорд! — Себастьян больше не улыбается взглядом, теперь он открыто смеётся. — Вы теряете манеры прямо на глазах! 

— Госпожа П-ф-ф!!!

Они вместе переходят эту черту. И порой Сиэлю кажется, что они безоговорочно спятили, а иногда... что это вот и есть счастье. Яркое, причудливое и слепящее.

Как случайный свет в темноте.

Сейчас он даже немного радуется тому, что на него не подействовал яд...

Себастьян перестаёт улыбаться первым.

— Возможно, скоро приёмам настанет конец, — аккуратно замечает он и возвращается к прерванной теме: — Итак, где вы раздобыли эту чудесную отраву?

— Вышел прогуляться ненадолго. До ближайшей аптеки. И применил там своё демоническое обаяние. 

— Демоническое «что»? — вскидывает брови Себастьян.

— Да, ты прав... Соблазнитель из меня никакой. Он лучше выходит из тебя. Позавчера, к примеру, он получился из тебя просто отличный.

— Я читал газету. 

— Ну, ты очень притягательно её читал, — разводит руками Сиэль, словно показывая, что это одна из тех самых вещей, с которыми решительно ничего поделать нельзя.

И они снова смеются.

А потом Сиэль перегибается через стол и заговорщически шепчет:

— Ты даже не догадаешься, на что готов пойти аптекарь за несколько звонких монет. И ты даже не сможешь представить, на что он способен, если добавить ещё...

— Боюсь, что довольно внушительную сумму вы потратили зря, — с деланным безразличием бросает Себастьян и съедает слона.

— Ну и как это сделать? — Сиэль почти сдаётся. 

Он уже не просчитывает ходы, как в начале, поскольку его в который раз целиком и полностью занимают способы решения задачи нерешаемой в корне. 

— Полагаю, что никак, — ровно откликается Себастьян. 

Всё кончено.

Себастьян забирает последнего коня (королеву Сиэль потерял, кажется, сто лет назад) и тем самым загоняет в ловушку другого короля. 

Шах и мат. 

— Мы всё ещё в темноте? — обречённо произносит Сиэль. 

— Да, ещё там, — слышит он в ответ.

_ **4 августа.** _

— Что занимает прессу? — вдруг спрашивает Сиэль.

И продолжает крутить бокал.

Вино — густое, рубиновое, дорогое — плещется внутри и оставляет полумутные багровые разводы на тонких стенках. Им приносят лучшее. Выдержанное. Сиэль видит на дне слоистый осадок, а затем качает фужер, внимательно наблюдая за бликами, и отпивает. 

Хотя для демонического существования это вовсе не обязательно, временами они развлекаются и таким примитивным образом. Просто пьют или едят, успешно притворяясь людьми. Для этого даже особых усилий прилагать не требуется. Себастьян всем своим видом и так смахивает на безбожно заскучавшего аристократа, а Сиэль всегда оказывается ему под стать. Лишь чуть свежее и моложе. 

Самое забавное в данном положении заключается в том, что когда тебе никто не нужен, ты внезапно становишься центром мирового притяжения для окружающих. И суть этой проблемы кроется, конечно, в Себастьяне, который (даже занимаясь ничегонеделаньем) таинственным образом умудряется приманивать к себе толпы назойливых воздыхательниц. 

А приключения такого рода, естественно, никогда не бывают одинаковыми.

Как-то раз Себастьяну настолько опостылела одна чересчур настырная особа, что он по-хозяйски притянул Сиэля к себе, сразу расставив все точки над «и» и наглядным образом показав, в каких они на самом деле состоят отношениях. 

Прямо в середине дня. Прямо посреди шумной и оживлённой пешеходной дорожки. 

Такой порции эпатажа для одного дня оказалось более чем достаточно, и когда они оторвались друг от друга эта наглая вампирша успела исчезнуть без следа. Себастьян сразу погас, принявшись с ледяным безразличием поправлять на себе одежду, но вот Сиэлю этого показалось мало.

Эта запретная игра настолько вскружила ему голову, что Сиэль встал прямо перед Себастьяном, а после совершенно недвусмысленно облизнул припухшие губы. Он никогда не позволял себе такого раньше, и эта манера столь нехарактерная и дразнящая — откровенно непристойная — неожиданно выставила Сиэля совсем в ином свете. 

Его встретил неимоверно тяжёлый взгляд, но Сиэль всё же добился своего.

Опрометчивый шаг сработал... 

И разжёг нехороший огонь.

С раздражением перехватив его запястье, Себастьян потянул Сиэля за собой, и в безлюдном тупике оплёл непроницаемо-чёрной сетью.

Перед ними разверзла гиблую пасть мировая изнанка — и в мгновение ока перенесла домой.

Себастьян в спешке втолкнул его в прихожую, небрежно бросил на пол пальто, и с силой прижал Сиэля к стене. Одним резким движением он смял его, будто конфетную обёртку, а потом поцеловал с настолько ненасытной первобытной жадностью, что почва стремительно ушла у Сиэля из-под ног. 

Вспыхнув, как взбешённая спичка, Себастьян взял его настолько властно и грубо, что довёл почти до изнеможения. Но Сиэля настолько взбудоражила эта невероятная тёмная сила, исходящая от Себастьяна, что даже когда всё закончилось, он загорелся от нового предвкушения. Эта единичная мысль о возможном продолжении захлестнула Сиэля новой волной, и горячей запотевшей ладонью он принялся искать центр своего вожделения, но нащупал только воздух.

Его бросили совсем одного.

Себастьян вихрем промчался по коридору, после чего развернулся и с такой силой захлопнул перед носом Сиэля дверь спальни, что картина сорвалась с крючка.

Сиэля словно окатили ледяной водой. Хотя он и не понял, за что. 

А затем комната заходила ходуном и Сиэль задрожал. Какой-то предмет швырнули об стену, и в уши ворвался едкий звон лопнувшего стекла, мигом сменившийся серией глухих отрывистых ударов и невероятно долгой тягостной тишиной...

После этой ошеломительного возгорания они не разговаривали почти неделю.

Сиэль собственноручно выгребал из спальни обломки, (непонятный запал оставил их без большей части хрусталя и в щепки превратил комод) а затем с упорством, граничащим с отчаянием, предлагал Себастьяну чай. 

Но ничего не менялось. 

Себастьян молчал и даже не прикасался к поданному сервизу, а Сиэль упорно ждал до последнего и только потом ни с чем возвращался в кухню. И хотя объяснений так и не последовало, ледяная коричневая вода, которую Сиэль сливал в раковину, не просто говорила, а кричала ему о том, что он сделал нечто неправильное и непростительное. 

Раз его так сразу бросили. Раз о нём мгновенно забыли.

Так не могло больше продолжаться... и вскоре Сиэль не сдержался.

Тем вечером Себастьян смотрел в потолок. Он полулежал на софе — без книги, без газеты — и безмолвный Сиэль (на свой страх и риск) кротко сел рядом, а затем пристроил голову на широкую грудь и робко обхватил Себастьяна руками. После чего покорно замер, совсем не зная, что его ждёт.

Кажется, прошли годы перед тем, как с ним заговорили.

— Я могу делать так с кем угодно... — Сиэлю показалось, что сейчас разговаривают совсем не с ним. Себастьян скорее беседовал сам с собой и только из милости позволял слушать и ему. — Но не с тобой.

Себастьян впервые отбросил формальности, обратившись к нему на ты, и Сиэль замер.

— Больше не вынуждай меня так поступать.

— Хорошо, — виновато пробормотал он.

И заметно растерялся.

К нему, наконец, прикоснулись. Себастьян невесомо провёл пальцами по волосам, ласково задел ухо и тонкий изгиб шеи, отчего Сиэль ощутимо смутился, осознав значение происходящего и без слов. 

Своими осторожными движениями Себастьян окончательно донёс до Сиэля всё, что хотел сказать. 

Они и так слишком темны. Не стоит взращивать новую темноту, убивая тем самым последние крупицы хорошего.

Той ночью они не сомкнули глаз; и Сиэль навсегда запомнил громадную шафрановую луну, заслонившую собой половину стеклянного неба. Её поверхность, испещрённая тайными бугристыми знаками, созданная тысячелетними ранами, намертво врезалась ему в память... 

А однажды стратегическую ошибку допустил уже Себастьян. 

В тот день Сиэля он представил своей новой прилипчивой спутнице как маленького сынишку. Чем Сиэль с радостью и воспользовался, легко вжившись в роль. Тогда ему подумалось о том, что производить определённое впечатление (в данном случае уменьшать возраст) на других людей им свободно позволяет демонический флёр.

Романтическое времяпрепровождение прошло успешно. Для Сиэля, естественно. Он получил возможность без зазрения совести прилюдно виснуть на Себастьяне и чмокать его в щёку, а ещё громадный пакет шоколадного печенья, вишнёвое мороженое и неподъёмного плюшевого медведя, которого при первой же возможности сбагрил новой мамочке, что уже начинала любовно скрипеть зубами от злости. Апогеем того занимательного свидания стал нехитрый вопрос (опять же в исполнении Сиэля) который очень тихо, но так чтобы услышали все, невинно поинтересовался на всю картинную галерею: «Папуля... А эта бабушка станет моей новой мамой?!»

Неудивительно, что после таких экстравагантных выходок ни одна из обожательниц, так рьяно поклявшихся Себастьяну в вечной любви, на горизонте так и не появилась...

— Вам же это не интересно, — разом возвращает его к реальности (а также непрочитанным газетам) Себастьян. 

Обед едва начался; им подают закуски. Вчерашнее недомогание исчезает без следа, и Сиэль с интересом окидывает взглядом поднос, после чего выбирает скрученные в рулетики ломтики ростбифа. 

— Да, — роняет он, пытаясь выловить среди разнообразия пикулей оливку.

Что любопытно, в дорогих заведениях за любовников их принимают намного чаще, чем в забегаловках подешевле. Из чего Сиэль делает весьма справедливый вывод о том, какой из социальных слоёв на деле может считаться более извращённым. 

Но сегодняшний официант удивительно нейтрален. Он просто занят делом и душа — бежевая, похожая на поварской колпак и довольно вкусная — не отражает ровным счётом ничего. Сиэль смотрит на неё с некоторым интересом, но поглотить всё-таки не хочет. 

И может в этом смысле он стал лучше, как человек, но как демон окончательно испортился.

Однако эту новую природу так просто не обмануть. Признаться честно, они не настолько хорошие. Иногда Сиэль и Себастьян кого-нибудь едят, ведь без этого им не протянуть. 

— Я же могу просто не есть?! — внезапно озаряет его, откидывая к теме вчерашней.

И пока неисчерпанной.

— Можете. Но погибнете от этого вряд ли, — сразу же разъясняет Себастьян. — Я был свидетелем и такого... Ты просто становишься всё голоднее и голоднее, а потом непременно сходишь с ума и заключаешь контракты десятками. 

Значит, тоже не выход.

— А радио? Что там? — сникает Сиэль. 

— Вам на самом деле хочется знать?

— Нет, — мигом теряется он. — Однако возникает такое чувство, что кардинально меняется мир.

Пытаясь привлечь к себе интерес, Сиэль просто ищет абстрактные точки соприкосновения. Здесь и сейчас дотронуться до Себастьяна он, конечно, не может и остаётся последнее. Просто поговорить.

— В чём-то вы правы. Вокруг слишком много противоречий, — отстранённо и несколько размыто поясняет Себастьян. — Например, чай, специи, опиум. Много чего ещё. Эти вещи не изготавливаются в Англии, а производятся на просторах Британской империи. Вот вам один из камней преткновения. 

— Разве у нас мало колоний?

Дальше — морские глубины. Официант приносит блюдо с рыбой и любезно предлагает сменить вино, но Себастьян отрицательно качает головой.

Оставшись верноподданными Бордо, они решаются на небольшое отступничество.

Сиэль пристально наблюдает за тем, как аккуратно и церемонно устрицы сбрызгиваются лимоном и посыпаются чёрным молотым перцем. Как раз доставленным из Индии.

— Вот именно. Их довольно много. И это весьма лакомый кусочек, который всем хочется отхватить. А ещё есть Германия, — неспешно продолжает Себастьян, но Сиэль останавливает этот грядущий исторический экскурс нетерпеливым взмахом руки.

От обилия информации, хлещущей со всех сторон водопадом, у Сиэля и так не выдерживают мозги. Он совсем не хочет погружаться в эти нескончаемые дебри политических хитросплетений, где каждый игрок считает, что именно он безоговорочно прав. 

Пожалуй, на сегодня с него хватит.

Намного больше его волнует другое...

— А что насчёт той истории про «умереть»? Немного недоговорить... Это вполне в твоём духе, Себастьян. Признайся честно, ты ведь рассказал мне не всё? 

Вчера Себастьян очень спокойно отреагировал на сомнительный эксперимент Сиэля. Он повёл себя подозрительно хладнокровно, как будто с самого начала был твёрдо уверен в том, что все попытки выйти за пределы, заведомо обречены на провал. Это и навело Сиэля на определённые размышления о том, что он делает что-то не так.

Сиэль смотрит до крайности умоляющим взглядом, отчего Себастьян смягчается, выдыхает и всё-таки сдаётся.

— Это сокровенное знание существует с древних времён, — плавно начинает он. — Тогда ещё не была утеряна связь с природой, и даже простые смертные могли управлять тайными путями. Если обобщить в двух словах, не вдаваясь в ненужные подробности, то переход в иное состояние возможен только при одном условии. Он обязан произойти, как бы выразиться точнее... 

— Veritas. — Чётко произносит Себастьян. — Так это зовётся на латыни.

— То есть стать истинным, правдивым, настоящим, — продолжает он. — Милорд, смерть — это тоже путь и, причём, совершенно новый. У него обязана появиться цель. Маленькая, великая, ограниченная или заветная, в общем, любая. Ничто не может быть бесцельным или бездумным. А тем более начало... Скажите честно, о чём вы размышляли, принимая яд? 

— Признаться, ни о чём, — от обилия смыслов вложенных в этот короткий рассказ у Сиэля начинает кружиться голова. — Я наблюдал за малиновкой во дворе. 

— Вот поэтому ничего и не вышло, — с лёгкой грустью заключает Себастьян и подливает ему немного вина. — Это очень тонкие и сложные материи. Их очень трудно понять. 

«И ещё труднее воплотить...» — мысленно осознаёт Сиэль.

Наверное, он выглядит жалко. Потому что Себастьян очень пристально смотрит, а потом находит его руку под столом и (пока никто не замечает) принимается трепетно поглаживать пальцы. 

— Выходит, что гипотетически имеется некая возможная дверь.

— Да.

— И сомнительный мифический ключ, который прилагается к ней.

— Точно. 

— Звучит неправдоподобно. Знаешь, умереть по-настоящему — это вообще утопическая идея. — Они размыкают руки. — Это в принципе противоречит демонической природе. И мне кажется, что ты имел в виду, будто это нужно сделать ради других. Эгоистичные мотивы, так сказать, нам не зачтутся. 

— И снова верно. Видимо, поэтому такое непросто провернуть. Хотя доподлинно не известно, что произойдёт в том случае, если появится настоящая возвышенная цель, — раздумывает Себастьян вслух.

Видимо, поэтому он так долго и не делился этой призрачной возможностью перехода с Сиэлем... Никто не знает, сработает ли это, а если подействует и впрямь, что случится после?

— Красота? — тем временем допускает Себастьян. 

— Хоть отбавляй! Мне с лихвой хватает твоей, — мигом закатывает глаза Сиэль. — Как думаешь, чем я занят последние двадцать минут? Мне не доставляет никакого удовольствия наблюдать за расфуфыренной дамочкой через столик от нас, которая плотоядно раздевает тебя взглядом!

— Вы уверены, что именно меня? 

— Я тебя умоляю! — с явным недовольством продолжает он. — Поверь на слово, в её бурных фантазиях на тебе давно не осталось и нитки! Боюсь, ещё немного и она перейдёт к решительным действиям. Смотри не споткнись о призывно распластанное на пороге тело, когда будем выходить... 

Себастьян растягивает губы в снисходительной улыбке. 

— В общем, ты и так осчастливил своим прекрасным видом уже половину Лондона, но человеком от этого что-то не стал, — твёрдо подытоживает Сиэль и вопросительно на него смотрит. 

— Ну ладно, как насчёт богатства? — тыкает пальцем в небо Себастьян, на что Сиэль даже не отвечает. 

Они сидят в одном из самых фешенебельных лондонских ресторанов, при этом едят лосося и икру, запивая их дорогущим вином. В то время как на фабриках и заводах чернорабочие гнут спины за гроши. И мрут, как мухи, к слову. Чаще всего бесцельно. 

Любые комментарии здесь, видимо, излишни.

— Тогда знания? Которые могут принести пользу человечеству, например? Стать героем от науки, так сказать?

Сиэль чувствует, что зарделся. Себастьян нарочно не употребил слово «ум», что, видимо, обозначает, что Сиэля и так считают весьма неглупым.

— А это интересно, — на мгновение оживляется Сиэль, однако быстро угасает. — Но я не знаю, как этот способ применить... Отправиться в джунгли, найти там какой-нибудь редкий цветок, и пока мной будет закусывать оголодавший тигр, поведать миру о том, что это лекарство от всех болезней?!

— Может, патриотизм? — с иронией предлагают ему, кивнув в сторону арочного окна. 

Это первый этаж. Они всегда выбирают такие места, чтобы созерцать, но при этом не вмешиваться. 

Сиэль смотрит туда же, куда Себастьян, и за стеклом ограниченным багряными шторами снова видит вереницу солдат. Пока колонна нерасторопно переходит дорогу, вокруг скапливаются нетерпеливые экипажи и недовольно урчащие автомобили. Несколько раз взвизгивает клаксон, и Сиэль резко бросает наблюдение за творящейся поодаль неразберихой. 

Он поворачивается обратно и локтем задевает тяжёлую кисть с золотой бахромой.

— Ты перебрал, что ли?! — Сиэль с раздражением забирает у Себастьяна фужер. — Как ты это себе представляешь? Я не смогу умереть из-за патриотизма! Это даже звучит смешно.

— Тогда ради чего-то более важного и стоящего, — Себастьян больше ничего не предлагает и лишь устало пожимает плечами. — Без колебаний отдать жизнь за что-нибудь ценное.

— Я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь, — окончательно выходит из себя Сиэль. — Мы перечислили уже всё! 

Такую сомнительную категорию как «счастье» Сиэль обсуждать не хочет. Потому что в противном случае это выльется в занимательный и долгий, но совершенно бесполезный спор, по причине того, что ни один из смертных так и не смог с этим понятием окончательно совладать. 

— Ошибаетесь. Не всё.

Себастьян окидывает его пронзительным взглядом и тени ложатся на белоснежное лицо. В переменившемся облике начинает сквозить напряжение и, как на мгновение чудится Сиэлю, крайняя безысходность. 

— Например... — Себастьян выхватывает свой бокал. 

— Осталась любовь.

***

Лондон становится не узнать. 

Гнетущая атмосфера меняется настолько стремительно и неуловимо, что разом превращается в некий таинственный восторг. Непостижимая эйфория катится между домов и рождает целые потоки людей — радостных, весёлых и до странности безмятежных — которые выныривают из глубокой вечерней синевы и движутся им навстречу.

— Что они празднуют? — спрашивает Сиэль.

Всё заканчивается тем, что ранний обед плавно перетекает в поздний ужин, а затем и в затянувшийся до неприличия десерт. После которого они приканчивают ещё бутылочку вина и (оставив внутри целое состояние) покидают ресторан, справедливо решив, что теперь можно немного размять ноги и прогуляться по окрестностям. 

— Увы, но я не знаю, — скорбно заявляет Себастьян. — Милорд, из-за ваших пространных философских размышлений день прошёл без новостей.

— Ни радио? Ни газет? Ни слухов? Какой кошмар! — картинно восклицает Сиэль и заставляет Себастьяна слегка наклониться, чтобы шепнуть ему прямо на ухо: — Тогда (в качестве маленькой компенсации) как насчёт чего-то более осязаемого?

Их глотает тёмный лабиринт и неспешно ведёт за собой в мир причудливых теней, слабых отблесков, хрустальных ночных шорохов. А через некоторое время они окончательно теряются где-то на безлюдной окраине, оказавшись на безвестном краю вселенной, где есть только широкое полотно неба и усталая задремавшая земля.

Быть гибким и текучим, словно ручей, стать неузнанным силуэтом во мраке и слиться с ним настолько, что нельзя будет отличить одно от другого, — Сиэлю до дрожи нравятся эти ощущения.

Сегодня дышится так легко!

С ними происходит что-то странное, и даже потусторонняя природа тоже ощущает это. Трепещущие ленты постоянно перекручиваются, меняются и жемчужно блестят. Этой ночью между Сиэлем и Себастьяном парит неглубокий и лёгкий — газовый — розовато-лиловый флёр.

Их надёжно скрывает вяз. И низкие ветки заслоняют от случайного ветра. В промельках узорчатых листьев остаются только далёкие звёзды, что глядят на них древними перламутровыми глазами. 

Сиэль настолько проникнут нетерпением, что отчаянно желает, чтобы его коснулись прямо сейчас. Это неясное ощущение (невозможно подобрать слов) вихрит и сахарно будоражит кровь, но он предоставляет возможные решения Себастьяну, и поэтому просто стоит и смиренно ждёт. Прислонившись к стволу, Сиэль безропотно вручает себя, а затем растворяется в тончайшем облаке теплоты, что скользит между ними. 

Себастьян не пропускает ни одного штриха, ни единой черты. Слишком томительно осыпает поцелуями и границы ресниц, и полуприкрытые веки, и краешки губ. Покрывает осторожными поцелуями лоб, а после ещё больше притягивает Сиэля к себе, и до боли привычное... 

«Нет. Эту паутину не разорвать». 

Сменяется на безрассудное... 

«Я не хочу её покидать!» 

За этой волшебной линией грёз Сиэль на мгновение забывает о том, кто он есть.

А тем часом прикосновения становятся всё более целеустремлёнными и жарко опаляют шею, отчего Сиэль прерывисто дышит и вдруг... начинает легонько, но настойчиво упираться руками Себастьяну в грудь, прекрасно разгадав его и впрямь невинную затею. 

— Ну, хва... Перестань, я сказал! — забавно пищит он и смеётся, после чего пытается безуспешно улизнуть, вывернувшись из кольца рук. — Ты же знаешь, щекотка...

— Я её боюсь!!! — оглушительно голосит Сиэль, отчего неизвестная птица с шумом срывается с ветки и мигом уносится прочь. 

— Милорд, не пугайте своими воплями несчастных пернатых, — в угольно-чёрном взгляде Сиэль замечает целый вихрь искорок — озорных и лукавых. — Скоро осень, им и так придётся нелегко. 

— Довольно прохладно, — Себастьян поднимает ему воротник и мимолётно касается губами кончика прохладного носа. — Вернёмся домой?

— Только если ты и там продолжишь меня немножечко соблазнять, — идёт на компромисс Сиэль и шутливые огоньки становятся разительно ярче.

Они с трудом выпутываются из ветвей, которые словно тянут их назад и не хотят отпускать, и неспешно идут вначале по узкой тропинке, проложенной среди жестковатой местами сухой травы, а затем и по ровному тротуару, где параллельно им тянутся вперёд и слабо блестят толстые железные нитки рельс. 

Тишины становится всё меньше, а огней — всё больше. 

Соседний перекрёсток встречает их раскатистым пением, а ещё мелодичным смехом. Неразборчивыми разговорами и невнятным волнением, что благозвучно журчит и расстилается вдалеке.

— Посмотрим? — предлагает Сиэль и хватает Себастьяна за рукав. 

Здесь ничего не решает время (у демонов его полным-полно), и они в который раз теряются в этом несвязном переплетении, пока не выворачивают на исполинский тёмно-серый квадрат...

Загадочный праздник царит и здесь: неизвестная площадь до краёв заполнена людьми, и это разноцветье пленительно манит и зовёт. 

Громадная толпа — горячая и живая — призывно раскрывает широкие объятия и крутится перед ними, будто живая карусель. Невидимые человеческому глазу души горят и пламенеют, вертятся в прохладном ночном воздухе, словно яркие пёстрые зонтики, и безудержно пляшут вокруг. Эти бурные течения не замирают ни на минуту, и вскоре необузданный разгул достигает своего апогея — ликование становится неуправляемым. 

Всё меняется в одночасье.

Со звоном лопается витрина, и невыносимый блеск разрезает ночь. Осколки брызжут фонтаном, а ближайший дом обречённо дымится и горит, потонув среди громких разрозненных вскриков. 

На секунду всё замирает...

И в человеческое море с разбегу врезаются люди в оливковой форме. 

— РАЗОЙТИСЬ! — проносится над головами мрачный крик. 

Сборище мгновенно разбивается на разнородные куски, которые нещадно таранит не конная полиция и не пешки Скотланд-Ярда. Разбушевавшееся до предела веселье гасят солдаты, которые были призваны вот-вот отправиться на фронт.

Это уже не пение. Вокруг опадает и взлетает отчаянный неистовый вой. 

— НЕМЕДЛЕННО РАЗОЙТИСЬ!!! — новым снарядом разрывается зловещий приказ, и неукротимая толпа исступленно кидается врассыпную. 

Вот падает человек, а другие бегут прямо по нему, не разбирая дороги. В поле зрения попадает безвольная ладонь, которую втаптывают в грязь, и Сиэль наблюдает за тем, как шипит и растворяется непоглощённая душа. Себастьян с силой хватает его за руку, а после быстро тащит за собой, ведь иначе их просто раздавят. И если Сиэль не умрёт, то последствия чудовищной неразберихи почувствует на себе точно. 

Для демонов головоломка в сто крат сложнее.

Площадь разбита на уровни. Нижний — перепуганный насмерть, абсолютно неуправляемый и всё ещё мятежный; и верхний — видимый только им двоим. Панический и перенасыщенный сумасшедшими красками настолько, что у Сиэля нещадно режет и колет глаза. 

Воздух затопляет фантасмагоричная призрачная дымка, и они ныряют во тьму, чтобы избежать шквала ненужных столкновений и проложить себе путь.

Сбоку узкий проход.

Но дорогу перекрывает солдат.

Краснолицый и грузный, он гневно раздувает ноздри, тяжело и отрывисто дышит. Массивную тушу лихорадочно колотит и бьёт, а тонкая, словно спица, винтовка ходит ходуном. 

Его душа не похожа на зонт. Она выплывает из прогорающей насквозь темноты, будто громадный вздувшийся гриб, а после неистово пузырится, разбрызгивая рыхлые сгустки — ядовитые и кровавые. 

— Разойтись! — разгневанным эхом повторяет он и нервно передёргивает затвор. 

Они застывают. 

Сиэля охватывают сомнения.

Раскрыть себя? Нельзя. Слишком много лиц вокруг. 

Себастьян тоже раздумывает. И медлит. Он крепко держит Сиэля; ладони намертво сплетены. Их скрепляет что-то невидимое, но очень сильное. Самый надёжный в мире клей.

Нет. Нет. Нет.

Не расплести. Не разорвать. Не раскромсать. 

Чужое лицо багровеет. Сиэль видит покрасневшие белки безумных глаз и то, как пульсирует жилка на лоснящемся потном виске. Расширенные зрачки мечутся от него к Себастьяну, но, кажется, не замечают их. От раскалённого облика веет опасностью, от солдата исходит опаляющий жар. 

Не пройти. 

Сзади панически плещется море людей, впереди безумец, а по левую руку — Себастьян. 

Их встречает взгляд. Бешеный, расфокусированный, дикий. И сместившийся прицел. 

Кончик спицы болезненно вздрагивает, а затем упирается в Себастьяна.

Стихийное движение влево. 

И Сиэль правдиво встаёт перед ним, закрывая собой.

Всего один безотчётный шаг...

И «гриб» спускает курок.

***

Яростный пламенный залп — и с нестерпимой болью откидывает плечо. 

Внутри у Сиэля... дым. 

И непроглядная жгучая пустота.

Почему?!

Он не раздумывал ни секунды. Сиэль просто поддался моменту.

Зачем?!

Это безрассудно и глупо, ведь они не могут умереть. 

Только если это случится по-настоящему. Только если произойдёт взаправду.

Ради великой цели. Ради чего-то стоящего, важного, ценного. 

Или бесценного.

Ради любви.

**промедление смерти подобно сейчас нет времени на латынь**

— Себастьян! — жалобно выдыхает Сиэль, а затем, как подкошенный, устремляется вниз...

Через закатное клубничное и утреннее ферраллитное солнце; пеларгонию и розы; ужасающий клюквенный джем. Через сливу, инжир и гранат; рубиновое вино, багряные шторы и розовато-лиловый газовый флёр. Через рыхлые сгустки, ядовитые и кровавые; покрасневшие белки безумных глаз и яростный пламенный залп.

Всё это время — везде и всюду — он замечал один-единственный цвет.

Мог бы уже догадаться, что и возможный ключ... тоже будет красный.

Сиэль получает кармин, что вытекает из-под растревоженных рёбер и неизлечимым цветком разрастается на груди. 

За это полагается награда? Это ведь ему зачтётся? Кто-то милостивый дал им эту призрачную возможность, он же не сможет её отобрать?

Кто-то всепрощающий и невероятно добрый...

Господи, помоги — это не может быть снова вход!

—_ Себастьян..._ — пронзительно шепчет Сиэль и видит, как размазывается опалённое вспышками небо. — _**Это Veritas...**_

Оранжевая площадь, словно пылающая вода, льётся и стекает по краям. Тают чадящие огни и утаскивают, утягивают за собой безобразную россыпь криков, оглушительный свист и стойкий запах пороха; в одночасье уносят раздробившуюся на мозаичные осколки переломанную ночь. 

Господи, помоги — это точно должен быть выход!

Он снова станет человеком? Он безвозвратно умрёт?

Неизвестно. Неизвестно.

Неведомая дверь...

Это тёмный или светлый путь? 

_ **5 августа.** _

Это новая головоломка.

И он блуждает внутри.

Веером раскрывается киноварный сад иллюзий, до тех самых пор, пока вдалеке не появляется нечто невыносимое... И до боли знакомое. 

Сиэль видел её тысячу раз до этого. Он не спутает её ни с чем.

Темнота, что наплывает со всех сторон, и доверху заполняет собой всё.

А потом очень давит, а потом сильно душит.

Но уже не его.

С треском обламываются невидимые стены — лабиринтные рдяные зеркала. 

_ **6 августа.** _

Сиэль грезит, что плавает в тумане.

Однако не ангельском и воздушном, совсем не зефирном. Он оказывается слишком плотным и шероховатым, чрезмерно ощутимым. Сиэль барахтается в нём и жёсткие касания неприкрытой кожи, эти нескладные трения причиняют ему сплошные неудобства. 

Вконец запутавшись, он морщится и открывает смертельно утомлённые глаза.

Немой разговор с тусклым прямоугольником расположенным наверху заканчивается пониманием того, что это обычный потолок. После чего Сиэль осознаёт, что пребывая в забытье, просто водил руками по простыне и не только. Аккуратно ощупав себя, он с опозданием понимает, что завёрнут в бинты, словно в плотный тугой кокон. 

Сбоку пестреют шёлковые цветы.

И Сиэль вздрагивает.

Но нет. Аметистовый. Не красный.

Себастьян спит сидя, прямо в глубоком кресле (на подлокотнике Сиэль видит небольшую подушку) и бледной щекой наполовину перекрывает пышную ветку сирени. На нём нет ни единой царапины, но краем пробуждённого и взволнованного сознания Сиэль отмечает, что выглядит он так...

Будто выстрелили в него.

Однако Сиэль всё равно искрится.

«Я жив! Я всё ещё тут. До сих пор... здесь», — кривит губы он, когда реальность...

Внезапно гасит восторг.

Сиэль и вправду блестит. В прямом смысле этого слова.

Над кроватью вихрится голубоватая пелена, повязки (местами пропитанные засохшей кровью) отливают синевой, а по худым рукам бегут слабо мерцающие лазурные ленты.

Это намного больше, чем простое разочарование. Это самый настоящий крах.

Даже если это безумно, даже если совсем безрассудно, он хотел очнуться другим. Не таким как всегда! Не таким как сейчас! 

Но всё повторяется сначала. 

Это опять не выход... Это очередной вход.

Он устало моргает и растирает отяжелевшие веки, а потом пытается неуклюже перевернуться на другой бок и это неловкое шевеление сразу приводит в чувство Себастьяна. 

— Сиэль!!!

Нечем дышать: Сиэля сжимают, сминают, сгребают в охапку. И обнимают так сильно, как будто он отсутствовал вечность. А он выгибается навстречу и замирает, чтобы чуть-чуть погреться и тихонько посопеть в воротник рубашки, где мельком виднеются светлые ключицы. Себастьян слегка его отпускает и ласково гладит по щекам, нежно проводит по волосам. Касается везде, как будто что-то потерял, а теперь отчаянно не верит в то, что нашёл. И Сиэль совсем-совсем не хочет, чтобы это волшебное мельтешение заканчивалось.

А потом его обвивает мёрзлая пустота.

— Ты так долго не приходил в себя, — Себастьян вновь опускается в кресло. — Даже сердце не билось. 

— Я вроде как... немножко умер, — разбито поясняет он.

«Немножко умереть» в понимании Сиэля (ну или в их общем демоническом понимании) это что-то из серии «я немножко не допил чай... быть может, допью».

Стираются последние границы. Только сейчас Сиэлю приходит на ум, что Себастьян, видимо, больше никогда не будет звать его «милорд». 

Левая половина остаётся ему почти неподвластна; Сиэля плохо слушается вторая рука. Он со странной тревогой начинает водить правой по груди, чтобы вновь ощупать бинты, и затем переводит потерянный взгляд на Себастьяна.

— Навылет. — Сообщают ему.

— Ясно, — опустошённо произносит Сиэль, но чувствовать себя обманутым не перестаёт. — Значит, ложь? Эти легенды о том, чтобы умереть «по-настоящему» и заново вернуться человеком.

— Видимо, да. 

И хотя он здесь совсем ни при чём, в надтреснутом голосе Себастьяна Сиэль различает виноватые нотки. 

— Ты очень далеко, — ломко говорит Сиэль и просит: — Можешь сесть рядом?

Себастьян пересаживается без лишних слов. А потом снова с неприкрытым беспокойством трогает разгорячённый лоб и водит тонкими пальцами по пылающим розовым скулам. Он опускается, чуть задевая повязки, пока не доходит до прохладных рук, а ещё ног, в противовес сгорающему лицу промёрзших насквозь.

Становится холодно, но ненадолго. 

Сиэлю приносят чай. Не серьёзный и строгий — чёрный — а слоновой кости, с молоком. Сладкий оттенённый запахом сливочной помадки он приятно тает на языке и греет Сиэля изнутри.

Но вскоре его снова начинает крутить.

Сиэль мучается. И ломается.

Нет.

Эту паутину не разорвать.

Не смерть, а их существование неоправданно, ненужно и бесцельно. Когда ты человек, у тебя обязательно есть цель, неважно какая. Умереть хотя бы. Бывают и такие чудаки. (Не так давно Сиэль и сам отчаянно пытался к ним примкнуть). А демоны не знают, почему находятся здесь. Для чего им подарили — нет, всучили — эту бесконечность?

Его охватывает беспросветная дрожь, и Сиэль разливает чай. Часть попадает на тарелку, а часть проливается на покрывало. Он не может остановиться и не контролирует движения рук. Они трясутся и вздрагивают, отчего чайную пару тоже бьёт сокрушённый озноб. 

— И что мы будем делать дальше в этой темноте? — надрывно вопрошает Сиэль и глотает подступающие слёзы.

Чашка уже не подскакивает, она взлетает на блюдце. 

Ему не отвечают, и этот гнетущий дребезг пронзает Сиэля до костей. 

А затем появляется Себастьян... 

И раскрывает невероятно тёплые объятия. 

Бережно приобнимает со спины и отводит краешек подушки, чтобы Сиэлю легче дышалось. Аккуратно касается маленьких рук и помогает справиться с дрожащей посудой, придерживая и её. Наклоняется и целует Сиэля в висок, а ещё держит... 

Надёжно держит его на плаву.

— Продолжать друг друга любить? — мягко произносит Себастьян, и раскрывает ему глаза.

Сиэль всё-таки плачет. 

Поскольку среди этого неотвратимого красного океана он, наконец, находит что-то хорошее.

Потому что это самый прекрасный вопрос. Или самый важный ответ. 

Как солнцем, Сиэль озаряется внезапной догадкой о том, почему всё случилось _почти_ по-настоящему.

Если бы Сиэль постиг, что все неясные, но в то же время искренние и верные порывы, которые существовали в нём уже давно, подчинены любви, всё произошло бы взаправду. Если бы он осознал это намного раньше, всё случилось бы Veritas...

И ничего уже нельзя было бы изменить.

Возможно, Сиэль стал бы человеком. Но может, и нет. Кто знает?.. 

Но эти чувства он разгадал уже _**после**_, и от перехода в неизвестность его спасло именно это глупое незнание. 

Вот почему он немного не дотянул...

Теперь ясно одно. Если Сиэль смог «немножко умереть» значит, Себастьян не прав. И доля правды в этих мифах — существует.

Но сейчас Сиэль искренне рад тому, что ничего не вышло. 

Кажется, он так долго плутал во тьме, что и забыл, как выглядит другая сторона. 

Может, свет в темноте — или самый фантастический выход из всех — это и есть Себастьян? 

***

С улицы доносится непонятный гвалт, но вскоре затихает; размеренно щёлкают стрелки часов. 

Себастьян снова ему помогает: приносит одеяло, новый чай, румяную сдобную пышку с изюмом. И Сиэль смотрит на него с безмолвной благодарностью; после пережитого он истончился настолько, что теперь почти граничит с невесомостью. 

После того, как исчезает чашка, и помощь уже не требуется, они всё равно продолжают сидеть, слившись воедино. И это происходит до тех самых пор, пока Сиэль не начинает зевать, а затем не сворачивается рядом с Себастьяном, как крохотный клубочек, уткнувшись носом ему в бок.

Он засыпает, но ненадолго. 

На улице нарастает шум, и среди бессвязного ропота Сиэль намного чётче различает смутные крики, а также быстрый топот, скорее смахивающий на бег. 

— Что там такое? — беспокойно приподнимается он. — Почему они шумят? 

Только сейчас Сиэль с удивлением обнаруживает распахнутые дверцы шкафов, пустое нутро которых выглядит покинутым и отрешённым. Комнату затопляют глубокие фиолетовые сумерки, и на затенённой столешнице Сиэль замечает небольшую стопку книг, перетянутых шпагатом, а у дверного проёма — громадный пухлый чемодан.

— Прости, мы не сможем забрать все. Я выбрал твои самые любимые, — поясняет Себастьян, когда замечает, что Сиэль вновь смотрит на развороченную поверхность письменного стола. 

— Зачем? 

— Знаешь, иногда... — издалека начинает Себастьян и возвращает ему фразу почти недельной давности: — Periculum in mora. 

Сиэль рывком садится на постели и распахивает глаза; часы становятся громче, и гулкое тиканье начинает терзать барабанные перепонки. 

— Они совсем обезумели... — слышит он. — Праздник был по случаю того, что Англия объявила Германии войну. 

Его снова прошивает пулей. Невидимой на этот раз. 

Чем пестрели последние пропущенные им выпуски газет? Каким содержанием наполнялись те случайные кусочки и обрывки разговоров, которые Сиэль так упорно не хотел слышать на аллеях и бульварах? Куда с громким дребезжанием катились орудия и батальонами отправлялись солдаты, на которых он так старательно не хотел смотреть? 

Всё то, что происходило вокруг, несомненно, было разрозненным. И вместе с тем единым целым. 

И всё это время его мучения понимал только Себастьян. Лишь он один. Поскольку даже Сиэль не постиг их до конца.

Может, вообще не имело смысла напрасно мучиться, искать недосягаемый выход и становиться иным? Ведь сейчас Сиэль и так не походил ни на одних, ни на других. Не демон, не человек, нечто эфемерное и сказочное, отчасти даже нереальное. Просто потому...

Что Сиэлю всё это оказалось не надо.

Он всего лишь хотел смотреть на море или горы (где-нибудь очень-очень далеко), а не наблюдать за тем, как люди убивают людей.

А это очень легко сделать. Нужно просто пойти и собрать...

Чемодан.

Сиэль с невероятным трудом ставит ноги на пол, выпрямляется и замирает. После чего целое мгновение смотрит на огромный билет в другой — безмятежный — мир, который давно ждёт его у фиалковой двери. 

— Это и вправду война? — переспрашивает Сиэль, хотя ему именно так и сказали, а потом оборачивается и смотрит на Себастьяна бездонными содалитовыми глазами.

— Нечто большее, — отвечают ему и уточняют: — Это мировая война.

Сиэлю нечего на это сказать: у демонов иные трудности и особые законы мироздания.

Себастьян всегда безошибочно угадывает его желания. 

Как и в этот раз.

Последний красный, на который хочется до конца дней смотреть Сиэлю — это дивные ленты Себастьяна. 

Впервые за эти долгие дни ему становится спокойно и совсем не страшно. Благодаря Себастьяну в Сиэле вновь разгорается несгибаемая жажда жизни, присущая всему живому. 

Он неловко забирается обратно на кровать и вместе они смотрят, как мерцает серебристый воздух. 

Нити окончательно сплетаются, и возникает сияние.

Мир шагает в бездну, а на её краю Сиэль и Себастьян рождают туманность — сегодня легчайшую, сиреневую и звёздную.

**Author's Note:**

> * 1 — Промедление смерти подобно (лат.)
> 
> * 2 — Сиэль открыл «Алису в зазеркалье».
> 
> * 3 — Небольшая игра слов. От pompous (англ.) — напыщенный.
> 
> P.S. Спасибо за то, что прочитали эту работу! Надеюсь, она вышла сильной, эстетичной и приносящей удовольствие. Не забудьте о комментариях, если захотелось что-то сказать, и отметках «нравится». Для вас это будет быстро и несложно, а для меня — очень приятно)


End file.
